Bonding over a glass of wine
by Lunzera
Summary: Theon Greyjoy introduces Jon Snow to alcohol. But at the end of the day, it was not the only thing he introduced to Jon.


There they were, the two Stark boys. Though some may argue, seeing as one was a ward and the other one was a bastard. Yes, though to some it might seem odd, but Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow were starting to get along quite well lately. Maybe it was their differences that brought them together or maybe it was Catelyn, whom was obviously trying to alienate the two boys from the rest of the Stark family. Even though Robb, Sansa, Arya, Brann and Rickon treated them all the same, they still didn't feel like a part of the family. Once they finally realised that they feel the same, they started to get together more often, usually talking until the sun set. This meeting in the cellar was just another one of those days.

-Hey, John! I believe we could make this evening more interesting.

-How so?

-I've sneaked in to Ned's wine cellar and look what I got there, -he said proudly.

-A wine bottle?

-Yes, Snow, a wine bottle. I thought you'd be more excited.

-Truthfully, I don't know what all the fuss is about.

-You got to be kidding me, John. Have you never?

-Nope. – (Theon got interrupted in the middle of his sentence)

-Well I'll be damned, this is your lucky day, my bastard friend.

-I told you to not call me that, Mr. Prisoner of war.

-Tssk, tssk. You should not be so grumpy, Snow, because today is the day you discover the joy of drinking.

-Why the hell should I do that if I don't want to?

-Why the hell do you have to be so difficult about it. Look, I'll just pour some in the glass and you can just try it and see for yourself.

-You promise that you will stop bugging me about this if I at least try it?

-Promise, now here you go.

Theon handed Jon a half-full glass of wine, then quickly poured wine to his own until the liquid reached the top and then attentively looked at Jon as if he were some sort of an exhibit. Jon felt slightly uncomfortable, having the eyes of Theon directly on him, as if they were eating him up. Jon slowly brought the glass closer to his face and at first he just sniffed the substance and when he didn't find the smell repulsive, he brought it to his lips and took a big gulp.

-Well, Snow?

-You were damn right, it tastes bloody amazing!

Jon quickly emptied his glass and Theon was quick to pour him some more wine, this time to the top. The red head enjoyed the new found enthusiasm of his friend and he had him where he wanted him. A couple of empty glasses more and Theon started invading Jon's personal space. He began with friendly pats on the back, followed by caressing Jon's hand and trying to feel his bicep through the shirt. And seeing that Jon was starting to blush both from the alcohol and from the attention, Theon sneaked his hand under the shirt and ran his hand over Jon's body, feeling his well-developed abs.

-What are you doing?

-Shut up, Snow, I'll do the talking now. I saw how you looked at Robb this morning, when he was practicing his swordsmanship. I saw you practically salivating when he took off his shirt after being drenched in sweat. Well, let me tell you a little story. We went hunting a couple of days ago together with Robb and we needed to take a piss. You got it, Snow. I saw your brother take out his dick out of his breeches and boy was I surprised, because it was huge!

Theon managed to remove Jon's shirt whilst whispering the story directly in his ear. Seeing as it was causing Snow to blush even more, he licked his finger and started teasing his nipples whilst leaning back near his ear and continuing the story.

-You definitely want to know what happened next. He saw me staring at it and said that I could touch it. So I took it in my hand and I began stroking it slowly and up and down my hand went on his shaft.

Jon's own cock sprang to attention and his hard on was painfully confined in his pants, begging to be set free.

-Since you like cocks so much, I can give you a first-hand experience of what happened. - Theon said as he started unbuttoning Jon's breeches.

Jon was too lost in the feeling now so he didn't bother to stop Greyjoy. The red head finally released Jon's dick out of confinement, wrapped his hand around it and gave it an experimental stroke, which in turn caused Jon to moan loudly.

-Ah, yes, your brother also made these delightful sounds. I stroked him very well, just as well as I am stroking you now. I pulled down his foreskin and pulled it back up like this.

-Ahh

-Yes, it caused him to moan as well. You're both so sensitive, probably never had a hand on your cocks.

Even though Jon was intoxicated beyond return, he could still clearly understand what Theon was doing to him and he was not willing to stop him. Instead, he started bucking his hips to meet Theon's hand and increase the friction.

-So needy, aren't you Snow? Well, this is still not the end of the story, let me continue. He as well tried to thrust in to my hand in order to gain more friction, but I was feeling adventurous that day and I decided that it's now or never, so I went down on my knees and gave an experimental lick on his cock and then swiftly, my tongue starting licking the head of his pride.

With that said, Theon brought his head closer to Jon's dick and said "like that" after swirling his tongue a couple of times on the head of Snow's penis.

-Aaaaahhh, Theon!

Theon stopped licking the tool in front of him in order to say:

-Yeah, he particularly liked that as well. You'd probably cum at the opportunity of getting a cock in your mouth, you slut. Your brother also enjoyed himself very much when I did this.

Theon went back to sucking off Jon. He started getting more and more of it in his mouth. He started stroking what his mouth couldn't reach and with his other hand he started caressing the bastard's balls.

-Mmmm… So good!

Encouraged by moans of passion, Theon decided to take Jon as deep as he could, bringing his head lower and lower on his shaft until he heard Jon scream and felt semen rushing down his throat.

-Theooooonnn! Aaaaaahh!

Theon quickly pulled back a little on his cock to catch some of the semen of his tongue and after a couple of spurts, when Jon finally ended cumming, he cupped his face with both hands and brought their lips together. Theon quickly inserted his tongue deep inside Jon's cavern and Jon could taste himself. The slightly salty taste was mixing with the wine and both boys were enjoying themselves as they started licking each other's tongues in order to savour as much taste of the other as they could. Jon parted from the kiss first and asked:

-What happened next?

-Not much, we'll just have to make it up as we go from now on.

With that in mind, Theon brought two fingers to Jon's face and said:

-Suck.

The raven haired boy easily complied as he took both fingers in his mouth and he even went overboard as he started sucking on them seductively. Theon didn't even know if it was lust or the alcohol, or a mix between the two that made Snow act this way, but he certainly was not complaining as he took the fingers out of his mouth and brought it near Jon's virgin ass.

-Brace yourself now, buddy, because it might be painful at first.

And with that he inserted a finger in Jon and started pushing it in and out. Seeing that there wasn't much discomfort on Jon's face, because some of the pain might have been dulled by him being heavily intoxicated, he inserted the second finger and started ramming them with quicker speed, because he could barely hold himself back now. He was sooooooo horny. He pulled his fingers out, unbuttoned his pants, pulled out his cock, playfully slapped Jon on the cheek a couple of times and asked him to get it wet. Jon with new fire in his eyes, quickly opened his mouth and took Theon in. He sucked and licked and sucked, his tongue was licking every single inch of Theon. It drove the boy above him crazy and he quickly took himself out of the bastard's mouth before he prematurely came. He brought his cock to Jon's entrance and slowly started to push it in. In turn it caused Jon to hiss, but he nodded for Theon to continue. Theon pulled himself out until only his head was left in Jon only to ram himself back in with full force and causing Jon to scream from pleasure.

-Aah!

-Direct hit. –Said Theon, as he started finding a steady rhythm, going back and forth and plundering Jon's ass.

-Theon, harder. Please.

The only thing that Theon could do now was comply. Jon's voice was so needy, that he started ramming himself in with full force and he sped up his thrusts. He kept hitting Jon where it counted and the man underneath got completely lost in pleasure.

-Ah, ah, ah, again! Theon, holy fuck.

Theon's thrusts became even more wild if that was even possible and he wrapped his hand around Jon's very stiff cock and started stroking it along with his thrusting. That in turn drove Jon insane as he started meeting Theon's thrusts with his hips, trying to get his friend's cock deeper in himself. It took only a couple hits more and Jon had been stroked to completion as he starting spurting load after load of creamy semen over his belly. He screamed Theon's name again lost in his passion and Theon continued to stroke him so he could enjoy his orgasm to the fullest. When Jon finally got off from his high, Theon quickly pulled himself out and with a few movements of his hand, he started cumming all over Jon's body. He never came so much in his life, he was seeing white, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw a smiling Snow. Theon collapsed on top of him from exhaustion and they shared a final kiss. Their bodies were completely drenched in cum, but that would be a worry for tomorrow, because for now they had to enjoy each other's company and body warmth. Who could have thought that bonding over some glasses of wine could lead to this?


End file.
